Giving Back
by Rori Potter
Summary: Audrey Howard has had a hard life. Her godfather, Albus Dumbledore recruits Lily and James to give her what she lost so long ago, a childhood. Meanwhile Remus ponders on the lose of his younger sister from all those years ago.


**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** James/Lily, OC(Audrey)/?, and Past OC(Eli)/Gideon Prewett.

**Warnings:** It is AU and ignores the books beginning Lily and James's seventh year.

**Summary: **Audrey Howard has had a hard life. Her godfather, Albus Dumbledore recruits Lily and James to give her what she lost so long ago, a childhood. Meanwhile Remus ponders on the lose of his younger sister from all those years ago.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

Giving Back

Chapter 1

Audrey Howard

Rain poured onto the concrete sliding gently into holes along the pavement. The sunken eyes of a young teenager gazed upon the castle. She seemed to be considering something. She pulled out her wand and sent a patronus for the whole hall to see but for only the headmaster to hear.

Audrey waited patiently outside. Her head rose and she noticed a rather stiff older women approaching the gates. When the women got closer she noticed it was the very same Minerva McGonagall. Her former professor from the future. Audrey's cracked lips drew into a small smile. The gate opened.

"Who are you," Minerva asked harshly. Audrey looked at the Professor in amusement. She licked her chapped lips.

"Audrey Howard," answered Audrey. Her eyes held a sparkle of mischief. "I came here to speak with my godfather, Albus Dumbledore." Minerva's lips drew into a thin line. She seemed agitated by Audrey.

"I was not aware that he had a god daughter," Minerva said annoyed as she looked upon Audrey with a look of distaste.

"Ah there you are Audrey," Albus said as he approached them. He had amusement in his eyes as he got closer to them. Audrey hugged Albus happily. "I trust that they did not make it," Albus asked sadly. Audrey sighed.

"M-mom shoved me in the closet and I saw them die," Audrey stammered. "The death eaters didn't know I was there. I wasn't supposed to be t-there. I was going to my friends house." Albus wrapped his arms around the broken girl. Minerva looked shocked that a teenage girl had to see her parents murdered in front of her own eyes and she had been helpless to do anything.

"Minerva could you please fetch the head boy and head girl," Albus asked turning to a stunned Minerva. She nodded and left the two alone.

* * *

"Potter leave ME alone," Lily shrieked. "I am TRYING to study." James grinned at her and poked her in the side again. "POTTER!" The portrait swung open to reveal the deputy headmistress. She looked stressed and stunned.

"The headmaster needs the two of you in his office," Minerva said. Lily glared at James.

"Good maybe the headmaster gained some sense and is putting Remus as head boy instead of Potter," Lily thought as the three headed to the headmaster's office.

"Hershey's kiss," Minerva said bringing Lily and James out of their thoughts. Once inside the office Lily's jaw dropped. Siting in a chair was one of her best friends. She had disappeared when she was ten years old. Audrey Howard. Lily had been in Hogwarts when she got the news from her parents. Lily squealed and hugged her friend tightly.

"Lily I need to breathe," gasped Audrey. Lily pulled back.

"But how," asked Lily. She seemed confused.

"The death eaters took me to America," answered Audrey sadly. "That's where my parents found me. We were coming back to Briton when they attacked. There was at least 20 of them. Mom got about 10 and dad got about 8 of them. The last two killed them right in front of me." Lily was silent but she wrapped her arms around her friend. Audrey cried into Lily's shoulder. James stared dumbfounded at the scene in front of him. It had never occurred to him that Lily had friends outside of school.

"Lily," questioned James. Lily ignored him but Audrey looked up and dried her tears with the end of her sleeve. She poked James in the side.

"Who are you," asked Audrey.

"James Potter," James responded. "Head boy. Lily is head girl." Audrey grinned and turned to face her blushing friend.

"SEE," Audrey squealed. "I told you that you would be head girl. You didn't believe me." Lily rolled her eyes.

"You also said that I would be dating Potter by the end of my seventh year," Lily pointed out. James raised an eyebrow. Audrey grinned. She elbowed James in the side and staged whispered "I'm still rootin' for you." Lily glared at Audrey. Albus entered.

"I believe you have already meet my god daughter," Albus said his eyes twinkling as he gestured for them to take seats. Lily whacked the head of her friend.

"You didn't tell me that HE was your godfather," Lily growled. Audrey shrugged and Albus gave them an amused look.

"Audrey will be attending Hogwarts for the rest of her school career," Albus went on while Lily was glaring at Audrey annoyed. "Audrey will be sorted into her house at dinner. Until then feel free to give Audrey a tour." Lily and James nodded however Audrey had her eyes on something else or so they thought. Her eyes were glazed over as she sat stiff as a board. Suddenly she screamed. Lily rushed to her side and pushed her legs down.

"HOLD HER DOWN," Lily screeched to James. James rushed forward and helped Lily hold Audrey down. After a few minutes Audrey went still and her eyes rolled back in her head. Minerva walked in with Poppy. Poppy leaned over Audrey.

"She has a weak pulse," Poppy said. Poppy levitated Audrey onto a stretcher. James had his arms wrapped around Lily as she sobbed into his uniform.

"Professor, what happened," Lily asked as tears streaked down her face.

"What do you know of her first disappearance," asked Albus gravely.

"I just know what she told me when she came into the office," Lily answered. Albus looked at Lily. The twinkle in his eyes was gone.

"Miss. Howard is not your average witch," said Albus. "In fact she is far from being the average witch. That is why she was kidnapped by the death eaters. She is much more powerful then me. Voldemort thought that if she would join his side he would be able to win but Audrey always seems to screw over Voldemort's plans. She let herself get kidnapped. In fact I'll go as far as to say that she went willingly. When she got there she made it very clear she would NEVER join him.

She escaped at the next possible chance and found her parents looking for her. Audrey had the ability to see the future just like her mother. Her mother knew what was to come. She told no one and took it head on. She knew that her and husbands death had to happen so that Audrey could move forward and get on with her life.

She knew what was held in the future if they lived and she knew what was held in the future if they died. She chose what was best for not only her daughter but everyone else. Eli went down fighting whether or not you see it that way ."

"Does Audrey know what her mother did," asked Lily looking up at the headmaster with tears in her eyes.

"She does," Albus said gravely. "She knew what her mother would chose before she even did. Audrey is beyond her years in maturity. She has not had the chance of a childhood and she always seems to be losing something in her life. Please give her that chance Lily and James. Give her what she has lost."


End file.
